Solo di Te amo
by MieuCoke
Summary: Yamato llego en el momento menos esperado...


Aceda ciclo escolar para Mei era lo mismo, solo quería ser nadie, no esperaba que nadie se fijara en ella… los demás la habían tratado mal desde preescolar así que se dijo a si misma que lo mejor era estar lejos de todos… así nadie la lastimaría.

En el salón de clases nadie me nota, no me importa de eso se trata todo esto, aun así todos hablan de mi a mis espaldas, me señalan como si fuera un monstruo, lo que sucede es que no hablo con nadie. los chicos de mi clase salen cada tarde y conviven como cualquier otro, yo por el contrario solo voy a la escuela y regreso a mi casa a encerrarme, no es una mala vida si me lo preguntaran, pero… tal vez en el fondo quiero algo distinto.

-se supone que nadie debería de estar aquí salvo yo… ¿qué hace tanta gente en el aula?- haciendo un recuento en el aula hay un total de 7 personas ajenas a mí, estas 7 personas conviven entre sí, es una hora libre, así que tienen derecho a estar donde sea, entonces la puerta se abre, un chico alto y pálido aparece.

-Es en serio… otro más, no creen que el día está demasiado bonito como para no ir afuera, yo lo haría pero me agrada estar aquí sola-, el chico que acaba de entrar ha saludado a todos, su voz es enérgica y por alguna razón los demás le dicen cosas y él se ríe de ello,- es un chico más…- me digo tratando de controlar mi límite de personas pero este chico hace demasiado ruido, más de lo que puedo soportar yo sola, es la primera vez que lo veo pararse aquí, no sé realmente que hace… ni siquiera sé si pertenece a este grupo.

Este chico ha llegado al menos a tres clases mas y hace lo mismo, entra saluda a todos, se sienta atrás de mí, y no desaprovecha ni un momento para hablar, lo malo es que el habla como si gritara en mi oído, siento que grita… aunque creo que solo es el timbre de su voz lo que me pone así.

4to día, lo mismo de siempre, se sienta atrás de mí y se pone a hablar, okey ya te vimos todos… ¿cuánta atención necesitas?... el sigue hablando, no me interesa, pero está llegando a mi limite, tengo que ponerle un fin a esto. –Está bien, solo le diré que baje su tono de voz, no es nada grosero…- el vuelve a hablar –ok… le diré que se calle- me volteo armada del valor suficiente como para decirle a una persona que no conozco que se calle, entonces el también gira, no he dicho ni una sola palabra su rostro está a escasos 15 centímetros de mi rostro y sus ojos se cruzan con los míos… es inevitable entonces el resto del mundo detiene, se decolora a mi alrededor, pierde nitidez y se desvanece… sus ojos grandes y oscuros han entrado en lo más hondo de mí, me mira fijamente y yo no puedo retirar la mirada, no sé qué es lo que ocurre, ni se como ha sucedido esto pero… él ha detenido el mundo… el tiempo… solo estamos el… y yo… solos en una nada de color blanca…. No recuerdo donde estoy ni lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer… sus ojos se han clavado en mi… como si buscaran un fondo en mis ojos… la nada se hace presente… entonces.

-¡los dos están sonrojados!- dice Asami riendo como si hubiera visto lo más gracioso del día, su comentario me saca de lo que sea que tenía, -no es cierto- solo puedo decir, antes de voltearme y lamentar el intento de silenciar al chico.

No sé qué ha sucedido…

Solo espero que las clases pasen como si nada… ya no vuelvo a girar estoy un poco aterrada por lo que ha sucedido y si no mal recuerdo él también ha dicho que no se ha sonrojado, después de mucho estoy fuera caminando –Oye… ¿tú te llamas Mei verdad?- me dice una voz desde atrás, volteo y es el, ese chico… no quiero mirarlo a los ojos, no quiero que vuelva a detener el tiempo… no quiero que vuelva a hacer lo que hizo -si… ¿tu quién eres?- le contesto sin verlo a los ojos –soy Yamato, Yamato Kurosawa- me contesta el, en bueno… su tono de voz enérgico y entusiasmado – ¿me darías tu numero?- me dice seguro en sus palabras… y yo que solo tengo a mi mamá en mi lista de contactos, probablemente y solo lo haga por molestar, probablemente se olvida de mí y no me hable así que acepto, le doy mi número y él dice que no se sabe su propio número y junto con su teléfono anota su número en mi teléfono…

Llego a mi casa y bueno parece que di en clavo, el no estaba realmente interesado, como si fuera nada me voy a dormir almenos asi tratare de olvidar lo que ocurrio hoy.

El de nuevo ha llegado pero no parece hacerme nada de caso, mañana es sábado y solo tengo curso de inglés, parece que solo me he entusiasmado yo sola, el dia termina como si nada y el sábado pasa un poco peor, estoy cerca del centro y me ha llamado la atención una pulcera, la compro, es de cristal cortado color azul rey, entonces le tomo una foto y en un intento de mostrárselo a mi madre


End file.
